LAND
LAND Land in YSLife® is one of the most unique features of the grid. Land gives meaning and support to all that we do in YSLife®. Land can be owned, sold, rented, leased or just enjoyed . 'What is a sim?' A region is composed of 16 acres of land. This is also 65,536 square meters of land. Land can be subdivided into plots of various sizes called parcels. 'Owning Land' To own land in YSLife you need a Certified account. You can upgrade your account after the log in YSLife® website . 'How to buy a Private Region' To buy a private region you need to be logged in YSLife® website A new dedicated menu will appear at top of your screen. Click on "BUY SIM" A new window will pop-up assisting you during purchase process : 'Private Region types & pricing' Monthly Maintenance Fees are charged on the same day of the month every month. (*) Top sim are designed for GDR and gaming IMPORTANT : prim max size is 256x256 meters . Max prim linking distance : Full sim !!! Max nr. of prims linkability = 256 !!! 'Managing a Private Region' Telehubs and direct teleports There are two basic approaches to controlling where visitors to your estates appear: you can either use a telehub to force all visitors to appear at a preset location, or you can allow visitors to teleport directly to wherever they wish. If you choose to use a telehub, you must disable Allow Direct Teleport on the Estate tab of theRegion Details Window (Top menu →World → Region Details). In addition, you should clear any landing points that might be set for the parcels on your estate (using the About Land window's Options tab ), as they can cause the telehub to malfunction. If you choose to allow direct teleportation, you should disable or remove any telehub object that you have in your region. You can, however, use parcel landing points to give parcel-level control over where people appear when they teleport in. Configuring telehubs Telehubs are controlled through the Region Details Window . To connect your telehub: *Right-click on the object and select Edit. *In the Region Details Window , click the Region tab. *Click Manage Telehub. *Click Add Spawnpoint. *Click your telehub object again, and click Connect telehub. Here are some things to consider regarding telehubs: *Format: The telehub references an object on your Private Region or island. This can be any object, but generally it should be phantom and raised slightly off the ground (avatars arrive in the center of it). You can use any prim. *Movement: The telehub is saved as a bookmark to a specific object; it is not saved in the object itself. As a result, you may freely move your telehub object around; the telehub waypoint moves with it. However, if the object ever leaves the region (for example, you accidentally Return it or Take it to Inventory), the telehub waypoint is lost, and you need to create a new telehub. *Spawnpoints: You can create multiple spawnpoints for your telehub. Incoming residents arrive at one of the spawnpoints. To make spawnpoints: **Create transparent cubes at each location you wish people to spawn. **Place the telehub object in the middle. **Save the spawnpoints and connect them to the telehub. Spawnpoints are saved as offsets of the telehub (i.e. “two meters west and one meter north of the telehub”). As such, the objects used to create the spawnpoints may be deleted (though the telehub must remain as always). **Moving the telehub moves all spawnpoints as a group. **Incoming visitors are routed to the nearest spawnpoint or to a random spawnpoint (especially when the nearest gets overcrowded) chosen from the points you designated. *Permissions: The estate owner, estate managers, or owners of a group to whom the land is deeded can always freely teleport around the estate. *Multi-region estates: Each region in an estate can have its own telehub. If you'd prefer to have one telehub that functions for all regions within an estate, you can try defining a single telehub in just one region on the estate and disabling Allow Direct Teleport at the estate level. 'Covenant' A Covenant is a sort of contract or agreement between Land Owner and others. To set or change the covenant for an estate, simply drop a new notecard into the Covenant box in the Covenant tab of the REGION/ESTATE window. Backup & Restore terrain This feature is available in Region tab Moving a Private Region YSLifeTeam will be glad to assist you in moving of Private Regions through YSLife website. Please open a Support Case on bottom menu of YSLife website. (Be sure to be logged in to access the Support Case form). Fees for Moving a Private Region : 50$ USD Renaming a Private Region YSLifeTeam will be glad to assist you in the renaming process of Private Regions through YSLife website. Please open a Support Case on bottom menu of YSLife website. (Be sure to be logged in to access the Support Case form). Fees for renaming a Private Region : 10$ USD Selling a Private Regions YSLifeTeam will assist you in the sale/purchase of Private Regions through YSLife website. Both Seller and buyer must open a Support Case on bottom menu of YSLife website. (Be sure to be logged in to access the Support Case form). If both Support Cases match (same details and same prices), we charge the buyer's YSLife account in either USD$ or HY$, as specified in the Support cases. Once the charge goes through, we credit the seller the same amount minus the transfer fee. Fees for selling a region : 25$ USD If the buyer needs to move the region to another position on the map , please read how to do it here . If the buyer needs to rename the region , please read how to do it here. The new owner will be charged for the monthly fees on the same day of the month of the old owner. Renting / Reselling Parcels To allow Residents to sell or deed land they have purchased from you, select Allow Land Resell in the Region tab. Subdividing / Joining Parcels Sometimes a land owner wants to split a parcel of land into a number of individual lots. This is sometimes done to divide property among family members, or to prepare the property for sale or for rent. # Go in Top Menu ►World ► Show More ► Property Lines # Right-click the Land and from Pie-Menu choose Edit Terrain ( or hold down CTRL - 5). # Click on Land and left drag your mouse to select parcel you would like to split # Click on Subdivide button To join 2 or more parcels follow the same process by selecting at least a portion of each parcel and click on Join. Buyin a parcel Info can be found here 'Improve Region performances' Evaluate your Region performances by checking the Frames per Seconds (FBU) in the statistic bar. ° Be sure to have enabled Advanced menu (Top Menu ► World ► Show More ► Advanced menu) ° Advanced ► Performance Tool ► Statistics : It will open the Statistics bar More info can be found here 'Rollbacks' YSLife servers are able to rollback your Private Region to a previous state but it can have serious conseguences so our Team will perform this feature at our discreption. Please open a Support Case on bottom menu of YSLife website. (Be sure to be logged in to access the Support Case form). Please state exactly why you need a rollback Category:Land Category:Economy Category:Account types Category:HY$ Category:Sim Category:Parcel Category:Terraform Category:Telehubs Category:Covenant Category:Terrain Category:Rollback Category:Help